The invention relates to starch used in the baking-industry in starch-containing fillings or toppings, such as bakery cream, Swiss cream, fruit filling, savoury or sweet pie filling, almond paste filling, choux pastry filling, pizza topping, glazes on pastry or snacks and such.
Creams, fruit- or piefillings, toppings, glazes and other fillings or toppings for use in bakery products are often thickened by the inclusion of a certain amount of starch as binder, filling or thickening agent, for example providing gel-strength, viscosity, glaze, texture or creaminess to the cream or filling.
Many factors influence a decision to apply a particular ingredient or additive in a bakery product. These may include functional properties, cost or, perhaps most importantly, the regional preference for taste, mouth feel and texture. Moreover many different processing technologies are used in the baking industry also affecting the properties of the bakery product.
Starches are widely applied in fruit fillings, creams, other fillings, topics and glazes often in conjunction with hydrocolloids such as alginates, pectin, gelatin and others. In cold prepared fruit fillings, a starch should provide clarity, rapid viscosity built-up and a smooth shiny appearance. If a pulpy, more fruity appearance is required this can be achieved by applying coarser products. In cook up preparations the clarity and shininess are of importance as well and a partial pectin replacement is sometimes possible.